


Le bruissement de l'eau

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Destiny, Défi Halloween, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La princesse Aurore entend ce que l'on dit sur elle ; oh, comme elle déteste l'idée d'avoir un destin !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le bruissement de l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Thalimnie à l'occasion d'Halloween, sur les thèmes magie, ambiguité et contrôle.

Ses parents croient qu'Aurore ne sait rien, mais elle entend les domestiques parler. Elle devait se piquer le doigt, mourir à seize ans, dans deux ans maintenant ; mais on lui a accordé de dormir cent ans à la place, d'être réveillée par un prince qui l'aimera.

"Et si je ne l'aime pas ?" murmure-t-elle à personne, juste à la rivière qui coule, qui s'éloigne d'elle sans cesse, sans qu'il y ait de limite à son indifférence. "Ou pire, oh, si je l'aime, juste parce que les fées ont emprisonné mon destin, et qu'il ne le mérite pas !"

Elle les déteste, tous tant qu'ils sont, les fées qui ont été invitées et celle qui ne l'a pas été, et ses parents n'étaient-ils donc pas assez riches pour faire forger une treizième assiette d'or pour elle ? Elle ne les aime plus non plus.

Elle n'a pas la moindre intention de toucher un fuseau, mais elle sait comment ces destins se déploient. Il y a des coïncidences, il y a des accidents. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de tomber du mur et de se casser la jambe quand elle avait huit ans, mais on ne choisit pas ses blessures.

Ou peut-être y en a-t-il qu'on peut choisir, lui murmure l'eau qui court sans prendre le temps d'écouter ses réponses. Quatorze n'est pas seize - les mots de la rivière sont des bulles, ou des serpents d'eau. Vaut-il mieux mourir maintenant en étant libre, ou à seize ans, pour renaître et vivre ce qui semble une éternité en tant que poupée du destin, perdue dans le temps ?

L'eau est froide, très froide, très rapide, mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux, quand on a plongé dedans, elle ne s'éloigne pas pour autant, elle reste avec vous et vous serre très fort.

Quand on repêche la princesse Aurore, elle est tout juste vivante. L'eau coule de sa robe, de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de ses entrailles, et il y a tant de choses qu'elle ne peut pas se rappeler, par exemple comment elle a bien pu tomber.

Elle entend les domestiques, ils parlent d'elle, bien entendu. Ils disent que c'est parce qu'elle a failli se noyer que ses parents ont renvoyé tout le monde - mais ils ne vont pas se plaindre, c'est ce qui leur vaut leur place, après tout. Ils disent qu'elle a probablement sauté exprès.

Elle affiche un regard d'insondable mystère, et personne, pas même ses parents, ne devine qu'elle ne sait plus rien.


End file.
